It's Been A While
by hot-sexy-vampire0330
Summary: Carlisle and Jasper Move back to Fork's. Bella is a vampire, who is living in the Cullen's house.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. Just own my ideals. I don't make money. Don't yell at me. They are ooc. I love the ideal of Edward and Bella together. But I really like the ideal of Bella/Jasper. I really don't know what I'm going to do to Carlisle. I think I may make someone up for him to fall in love with. Just to be on the safe side I'm going to say is going to be an M rating/NC-17.

Back round on the story: The Cullen's moved away after Bella's 18th birthday. Three years later, Carlisle and Esme got a divorce. So did Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice are still friends. They knew that they we're meant to be mates for eternity. Charlie died at work. He was in Port Angel helping the Police Officers with a robbery. Bella called Aro to talk to him and to change her. Aro came to Folk's to change Bella. So Aro changed Bella, and made sure she was aright and he went back to Italy. Bella sold her dads house to a young couple who had a little girl that looked just like her when she was younger. Then she went and took over Cullen's old house. Since the city was going to sale it. 

Jasper and Carlisle pulls up in to there drive way. There sit's a brand new 08 Chevy Malibu SS. The car had the works in it. The house was all cleaned up. It looked like someone has been living there for a year or two. The grass was cut, edged, and weed wacked. But smell, it smells just like strawberries and lilac in there. But they couldn't catch another smell. Only a women living here, it's a big house for just one woman living here.

Well they sat in the car wondering who it is. Then out comes a woman who looks to be in her twenty's. Pale and beautiful as she sparkle in the sunlight on the porch she had on a Jean skirt that when mid thigh and a red tank top. She was sitting on the porch and reading a civil war book.

'Carlisle, I think that maybe Bella. It looks like her.' Jasper said

'Son, I think it is Bella to, and I think she has became a vampire while we were gone.'

'Well let's stop talking and go find out.' Jasper said with a smile on his face

So Carlisle and Jasper walked up to the girl. Oh shit it is Bella.

'Bella is that you?' Carlisle said

'Yes, it's me.' She said not even looking up from her book

'Bells how are you?' Jasper asked softly

'Good, just lonely. I miss my dad.' Bella said

'What happen to Charlie?' Carlisle said

'He passed away during my senior year of high school. He was helping up at Port Angele and got shot. The shot killed him instaly'

'Is that why you picked up smoking?' Carlisle asked

'Nope just can't die so I may as well smoke. Besides its fun now' she said smiling.

'Why can't you die Bells?' Jasper asked with a smile as he already could tell

'Silly Jasper, you can't smell it?' Bella asked

'Smell what?' Jasper asked

'I'm a vampire. I'm the good kind. I drink from animals not people. I never really had the taste for human blood.' Bella said

'Oh wow I'm kind of shocked, who changed you?' Carlisle asked

'Aro, I called him and I told him that I knew about vampires and that I wanted to be come one so I just asked him to change me. So he came here made me a vampire and made sure I was all right and then went back to Italy. He showed me how to hunt. He told me if I need anything to call or go there.' She said with a lonely look in her face.

'Do you want us to leave?' Jasper asked

'No, I will enjoy the company. I have been very lonely. All of my family and friends are gone. I will tell you though, I moved in to Edward's old room. Not because I use to date him. I just knew someone was going to come back. Just didn't know who. I'm glad it was you guys. You two were always the best two guys to be around. Oh I want to tell you if you guys don't mind I don't really hunt much. Since I only drink about ¼ of an animal I just drain the rest and but the rest in a container and use it later so I only go out once ever two months or so.'

'Oh well sorry Bells I like fresh. So what have you been up too?' Jasper asked

'Oh well Carlisle, you going to like this one. I'm going thru pre med school at U of Washington. I decide to make diffidence in people's life. And since I can handle the smell of blood, I decide to go for general medicine. I'm hoping to work in Folks hospital. That's my goal. In the ER, I moved in to this house so the city wouldn't sale it off to some wacko's that was looking at it. Plus I just had a feeling that you guys would come back and want to live here. So I keep everything you guys had in here. But I did replace Edward's bed I wanted a king size with a 16 century feel. But if he shows up the bed is up in the attic.'

'Bella, I don't think anyone will show up. Alice is with her boyfriend Drew. Esme is most likely on her Island, living there.' Carlisle said.

'May I ask what happened to everyone?' Bella asked

The look in Carlisle's eye kind of gave it away. 'Well Bella after we left here. Alice and Japer broke up. Alice had this vision about the guy named Andrew. She saved him and made him one of ours. Then Esme and I broke it off about a year after. She moved in to a different room. But she couldn't handle it. So she moved to an Island. Rosalie and Emmett are still going strong. But they moved on their own about six months ago. Edward…. Well he is upset at himself for leaving you. But he thinks its better that way. He said that he wants to move on and find a vampire.'

'Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that you guys broke it off. But hey you want to go do something?'

'Well I would love to go to the mall. I need to grab some clothes since I forgot to grab some before we left.' Jasper said.

'Well Carlisle do you want to come along? I want to go to pick some stuff up too.' Bella said with a smile on her face.

'No Bella, I want to stay here and read. Plus I could use a good hunt.'

'Ok you're lost Carlisle' Jasper said

They hopped in to Bella's new car. Jasper went for the passage seat. But Bella stopped him.

'Here you drive; I know you want to drive my baby.' Bella throw the keys to Jasper.

'Thanks Bells, you going to trust me with your baby?' He asked

'Jasper, I trust you a lot'

So the ride to the mall was quite. She just keeps looking over once in a while. So they got their and he broke the silence.

'Bella, I didn't think you would you have been the same girl that we left three years ago. But you are.' Then he kissed her on her forehead.

'Well, a lot has changed, but I knew that I would still have my personality after I became a vampire. Not for one second I would have thought I would have changed.'

Well they went to all the clothing stops. Bella got 10 new outfits. Jasper got a month worth of clothing. Bella went in to _Nine West_ and got some high heels and a pair of knee high boots to go with the three skirts she got. She bought a lot of clothing for work.

'Bella, I think Edward fucked up. You are the most loving, sweet and beautiful woman I have ever met. I think you are sexier the Alice ever could be. I wish I would have stayed around after my family left. But I was afraid if I stayed that I would have killed you. I was too blood lust for you, that I never saw the true you. That you are a very strong, beautiful, hard working woman. Carlisle was scared that since you changed you would going to kill us for what we did when you turned 18. He was scared since we packed up and left that you would never forgive us for it.' He said looking down at his feet.

'Jasper, I wasn't mad at Alice, Rose, and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, or you. I was mad at Edward. He told me he didn't love me, I deserve much better, and some more bullshit. I love all of you guys. You are my family. You guys are all I have left now in this cold and bland world. I will never forgive Edward. I moved on. I was dating a shape shifter named Marcus. He was an awesome guy, but his ex wife called and told him that she was pregnant with his child. So he moved back to their house.'

'Bella, I can't believe that happened to you. Are you upset with it?'

'Nope, he now has a son, who is cute as a button. I still talk to him and now his wife. We were just dating, it wasn't nothing like Edward and I. He broke it off with his wife, to try something new. He never did date; he got married to Ally right after High school. He told her truth. She was ok with it. So he moved across country and moved in to Jessica's old house. He lived here for four months then moved back to New York. I love them both.'

'Wow I well I guess thing's worked out for them.'

'Yea and I'm glad. I'm also glad that you and Carlisle came back. Out of the whole family I loved you two a lot. I mean I love Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. But I love you two the most now. I understand on were you guys came from when you told me not to date Edward. He ended being a prick!'

'Isabella Marie Swan, I was just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt by my faggot of a bother. I want to tell you I'm sorry for that damn fool. HE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HE IS MISSING OUT ON AT ALL! You are such a good person. You are taking Cal and I back in with open arms. You just prove to me that you are to damn good for dickward and his fucking emo moods!'

'Oh my god, Did my little Jasper say those big bad words?' she laughs so hard that she fall to the floor.'

'Bells don't make fun of me. But you know that was true thought. He is an asshole. He should know what he is missing out on.'

'Jazz, I don't want to rub shit in to his face. Besides I don't want him back in to my undead life.'

'Well lets get going Bells. I am getting hungry now.' Jasper said.

Jasper and Bella drove back to the house. They ran in the forests and Jasper got a heard of deer. Bella just sat watching him hunt with sneaky way about. He stalks his prey, and then pounces on them. He just was so hot to watch as he hunts for his prey.

(Later that night)

'Hey Carlisle, what are you doing?' Bella asked

'Um I'm planning on painting the house. But I don't know what color. How about white with light blue trim?' Carlisle asked

'Well I think that would be a lovely ideal.' Bella said

'Well I don't know yet. I just want it to be tip top shape.' He said

Jasper walks outside to talk to Bella.

'Bells, I have to ask you something. Met me in the study room.' Jasper said

'Ok Jasper I'll be there in a few minutes' Bella said sweetly

'Well Carlisle I'm going to go find out what Jazz wants' Bella said

'Ok Bella, I think it will do some good for Jasper to get out to, why don't you bring up going to Montana for a week or so. I can hold down the fort.' Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

'I don't know yet, I have class on Monday. So I don't know if I can do that' Bella said

'I don't think it would hurt besides I can help you with your studies.'

'Well I'll see how he is feeling'

'Ok well be gone with you now' Carlisle said with a big grin on his face.

Bella ran in to the bathroom to comb her hair in to a ponytail. Then put on some "Love Spell" body mist on. She ran upstairs into Jaspers and Alice old room which was now an office space that Bella used for school and her business. She owed her own flower shop called _"Bella's Flowers and More" _now right out side of Port Angeles. She knocked on the door.

'Yes Bella come in'

'Hey Jasper you wanted me up here?'

'Yes I had to ask you something. I was wondering if you had a boyfriend after we left Fork's?'

'Not really, I never really had the time, I cracked down on my work, and then I had to take care of my dad of course. Then I asked Aro to come here asked him to make me in to a vampire. Then I started college and just never thought about it. I mean I have dated a few people but it was like a hand full of dates or so and we just always said it would be better to be friends. So I haven't had a boyfriend since Edward.'

'Oh? But Bella you are so beautiful why not have a boyfriend?' He asked

'Don't have the time I work and go to school full time now.'

'Well don't you think that you need to stop working so damn hard and live a little? It's not like were going to die soon. Hell we already dead, gone to hell and came back. Now Bella let's live a little and go have fun. I would love to show you a few things I couldn't have done with you as a human, like cliff diving and dirt bike racing. Then we can go to Maine and enjoy the snow and clouds. It would be fun. You can take next winter off of school. I think you would love it Bells.'

'I don't Jazz, I don't like snow and you know that. I hate it when I was a human and I hate it now as a vampire. But I was thinking about going to Montana for a week next week. Would you join me please?'

'Um, I'm up for it.'

'Well then it's planned. We leave next Friday and we come back on the following Sunday.' Bella said

'Ok Bells, But hey I have to call Alice I have a question for her.'

'Ok Jazz, I'll leave you to your phone call'

Well Alice just yelled at him for leaving. She also said that she better not hear that Bella was killed by him. She doesn't know that Bella is a vampire now. Jasper didn't tell her yet, but he thinks she knows since she is a phyic.

'Jazz what the hell!' Carlisle said

'I need to tell her that I moved to Folk's again. She keeps lighting up my phone. She has to know were I'm at all the time and I'm not even married to her anymore. That's what I can't stand. She just thinks I'm going to comeback and kill Bella because blame Bella for breaking us up. After we left all I could think about was if Bells was all right. I know I tried to kill her, but she was still my little sister and one of my only friends. My sister didn't even love me at all. She just thought I was a fucking killer that I just wanted to kill anyone for blood. She didn't trust me around school. But I didn't have control over my bloodlust. But now since I do, Alice thinks I'm going to go fuck it up. But Bella is not a human anymore. But I can deal with a human. But she still thinks I'm a fuck up. I told her that Bells is fine. I told her what happen to Charlie. I told Alice about Bells going to become an ER doctor just like her other dad. I told her that Bells live on her own.' Jasper said softly

'But I think Bells needs to tell her about becoming one of us.' Jasper added

'I do think Bella needs to tell her, but I think its better unsaid right now. I think if we told her the whole family would be up here in a second. And I'm still sore over Esme leaving me for a damn dog.' Carlisle said.

'Guys don't worry about them. I'm not saying a word. Alice well I just think she misses you Jazz. Carlisle, well I'm shocked she left you for a werewolf. I'm not going to tell anyone yet about me turning.'

She looks at Jasper.

'Jazz we need to talk. I have to ask you something. So let go Edward and I's spot. So Carlisle I'll tell you later what it is about.'

So they ran to "the spot". They sat down on the big rock that Edward and her use to sit on years ago.

'Jazz I have to tell you something.'

'You know you can tell me anything Bells'

'Jasper I think I'm felling in love with you.'


End file.
